Portal Trip
by Blade Namikaze
Summary: What happens when a portal opens up and swallows Naruto bringing him to the sekirei universe pairings: Naruhina, Minato & Musubi
1. Chapter 1

gyo guys sorry my updates have been very slow ive decided my last story was crap so im done with it im hopeing this 1 will be better well i better start it now shouldnt i also i will have an OC in here so if u dont like them then i wouldnt read this

Portal Trip Chp.1

It was a typical day in Konoha our main character Naruto Uzumaki was walking through the streets in his usual orange jumpsuit when he got to his apartment he saw a kid around his age wearing black cargo pants, a fishnet shirt, a black trench coat, black ninja andles, and a pair of black shades the kid turned and looked at him "you wouldnt happen to be Naruto Uzumaki would you" the kid asked his voice emotionless

"y-yes im N-Naruto U-Uzumaki" Naruto said timidly

"relax kid im not going to hurt you" the kid said

"your the same age as me and by the way who are you?" Naruto exclaimed

"im the same age as you and im not the same age as you and if you must know my name is Mukaikaze Kanshisa but you can call me Kaze everyone else does" Kaze said

"what do you mean same but not the same age Kaze" Naruto asked

"My clan training gave me eternal youth so i never grow old im actualy about 20 years old once i reach 25 or 30 i don't remember which ill look around 16-18 forever it just takes awhile ive come here to have you go through my training since I'm the last of my clan I need to pass on my techniques to someone else and I think you are the one i need to show my techniques your the only one that could use them well enough" Kaze explained

"So i'll have eternal youth as well along with you but what if you fall in love your wife would die while you live forever" Naruto asked

"i can give eternal youth to one other person this doesnt include the training because the training gives it to you also we shall start your training tomarrow i need to talk to the hokage first so id get ready to go and make sure u get everything you need weapons and clothes youll be getting more as we go but grab what you need now also were getting rid of your fucking jumpsuit you cant be a ninja with that bright ass color so go get your stuff i need to go" Kaze said as a wind picked up under his feat and carried him to the hokage tower.

At the hokage tower Kaze blows open the windows to the Hokage's office and floats down in front of the hokage's desk "hokage sama i need to request a training trip" Kaze said

"for who" The old man said

"me and Naruto Uzumaki he will be learning my clans techniques so while ure at it im going to adopt Naruto as my son so his last name should be changed from Uzumaki to Kanshisa and before you ask i have eternal youth and im actually 20 years old i am not 7 years old" Kaze explained

"alright theres just one thing if u want to adopt or take a child from Konoha on a training trip outside of Konoha you need to be a konoha citizen yourself" The sandaime said

"alright then fine i'll be a ninja and just so you know i rival the sannin in strength so id put myself as a jonin and when we come back Naruto will need to be put in the academy we should be back in the third year so he'll be aquainted with his fellow genin ill need a headband is there any way i can get mine customized though i need to put a symbol right next to the leaf symbol its to honor my old village if thats ok with you" Kaze said

"alright then heres your headband also thre should be a weapons shop that will customize your headband for you if you tell him the hokage said it was ok also here's Naruto's adoption papers" Sandaime said as he handed Kaze the papers and headband along with a jonin vest

"thank you hokage-sama" Kaze said as he signed the papers and grabbed his headband and flew off to the weapons shop once he was in front of the shop he landed on the ground and instead of blowing the doors open he walked in and went to the front desk "hey i need a symbol put on my headband next to my leaf symbol i got permission from the hokage saying i could do this the symbol looks like this" Kaze said as he pulled out a drawing of a symbol that looks like a U with three two bladed short staves and a crescent moon above the U. He also put his headband on the counter.

"Alright your request should be finished in a few minutes why don't you look around and see if there's anything you might want" the shopkeeper said

"alright" Kaze said as he walked around the shop and found some sealing supplies and a couple kunai and shuriken when he spotted an outfit that would fit Naruto "well might as well give my new son something too" he grabbed the outfit and went to the desk where the shopkeeper was waiting for him.

"alright your headband is finished" the shopkeeper said as he handed Kaze his headband with the extra symbol on it.

"thanks also do u have more of this outfit available" Kaze asked

"ya about 20 copies of it" the shopkeeper said

"ill take all of them then also i need these kunai, shuriken and the sealing supplies how much will all this cost" Kaze said rapidly

"about 1.000.000 yen" the shopkeeper said

"alright" Kaze said as he paid for his stuff and sealed all of it in a sealing scroll and walked out

"hey he gave me and extra million heh nice kid" the shopkeeper said as he pocketed the money. With Kaze he was seen walking floating around the town 'i wonder if Naruto will even be able to survive the training oh well now i need to find his apartment again damn im not good with directions wait it was the only apartment that looked like shit' Kaze thought to himself as he looked for Naruto's apartment which he found in a few minutes 'alright time to show him what he might learn on this trip' he thought again as he flew up to NAruto's window blew it open and floated in scaring Naruto "heh so Naruto you packed for tomarrow" Kaze asked

"yep well except my clothes because i only have an orange jumpsuit" Naruto said

"well its a good thing i got you this also i want you to read this and tell me what you think of it" Kaze said as he handed Naruto the scroll with the supplies in it and Naruto's adoption papers which Naruto proceded to read once he had it in his hand halfway through Naruto started to smile.

"so your my father now" Naruto asked happily

"yep and think of the scroll of supplies and shit your first gift from your father but i would just call me Kaze for a couple years so people don't look at us like were crazy because i look your age right now" Kaze said

"fine but can i call you dad when were alone" Naruto asked

"ya i guess" Kaze said

"yay thanks dad" Naruto said as he hugged his father

"don't mention it" Kaze said now why don't you try on your new clothes that are in that scroll along with a couple kunais, shuriken and sealing supplies." Kaze told his new son

"alright then hold on" Naruto said as Kaze walked out of the room so that Naruto could change when Naruto came out he was wearing a blood red t-shirt with a black hoodie along with black cargo pants and regular blue sandles a mask was positioned on his shoulder

"how is it" Naruto asked

"perfect now then pack the rest of your shit and we'll go to bed its pretty damn late right now" Kaze said as he went to the couch and fell asleep while Naruto packed the rest of his stuff and went to bed. Thenext morning at 6 Naruto was rudely awakened by being pushed off his bed. "Naruto come on we need to go now" Kaze said as he picked Naruto up off the ground and onto his feet

"yes dad lets go" Naruto said as he grabbed his pack and they headed out the door. On the way to the gates Kaze sensed something or someone following him

"alright whoever is following us can come out now" Kaze said which was followed by an eep from whoever was followig them that came out of hiding which was a girl the same age as Naruto who was wearing a beige coat with blue pants and blue ninja sandles what was weird about her though was her pupilless eyes

"h-hello" The girl said

"hi" Naruto said enthusiastically

"hello um if you don't mind me asking who are you" Kaze said calmly

"m-my name i-is Hinata H-Hyuuga" The girl named Hinata stuttered

"hello my name is Mukaikaze Kanshisa and this is my son Naruto Kanshisa and before you ask im actually 20 my training made me look like this til i hit 25 or 30" Kaze said

"n-nice t-to meet y-you u-um where a-are you g-going" Hinata timidly asked

"were going on a training mission you can come with if you want" Naruto offered

"w-well i-i d-dont k-know i-i need t-to a-ask my f-father i-if its o-ok w-with K-Kaze" Hinata stuttered

"its fine with me ask your father want us to come with in order to persuade him" Kaze asked

"i-if y-you w-want" Hinata said

"alright" Naruto said "show us the way" he said again as Hinata started walking and they followed. At the hyuuga clan compoud the guards station in front of the compound were standing Hinata and the Kanshihas were walking towards them

"Hinata-sama" both guards said at once

"i would like my two friends to accompany me to see my father" She said sternly

"alright" both said again and stepped aside as Hinata and the other two wen into the hyuuga compound

"follow me to my fathers study" HInata said as they continued to walk (which took 10 minutes). At the study "father may i speak with you" HInata asked as she walked in followed by Naruto and Kaze

"what do you want Hinata" The man asked

"I would like to join these guys on their training trip" Hinata said while looking at the ground

"hmmm I see what would she gain by going on this training trip" The Hyuuga asked again

"She would get stronger than most people myself and Naruto excluded since the only way to defeat one of us will be two be one of us or extremely strong also she will be granted etrnal youth so i guess i should start calling it immortality" Kaze explained

"Alright i guess i'll allow it" The man said

"alright well we need to get going Hinata go grab your stuff and go meet us by the north gate" Kaze said as he walked out and went to the north gare followed by Naruto and Hinata exiting to go to her room. At the north gate Kaze and Naruto were waiting for Hinata

"so dad where are we going" Naruto said

"to a place where only Kanshisa and people allowed by the Kanshisa's are allowed were going to dragon valley" Kaze explained

"what's over there that were going to use as part of our training" Naruto asked

"that is a suprise but when Hinata comes i've got something for the both of you"Kaze said when Hinata arrived "speak of the devil here she is now i need you to sign this summoning scroll" he said again as a large summoning scroll appeared in his hand. which the two proceeded to sign

"which summoning scroll is this" Naruto asked

"the dragon summoning scroll this is what grants us our immortality the dragons grant us our immortality if were deemed a worthy summoner i think both of you are good enough so all I have to do is have you summon the boss dragon but before we do that we need to get to Dragon valley first so lets go" Kaze said as he walked out the gates followed by Naruto and Hinata.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

YO! Sup guys wlcome back to the 2nd chp. of Portal trip sorry it took awhile and thanks lone guy who commented i want comments im new to this writing thing so i may not be good due to my lazy ness to do better descriptions but for the few of you that read the first Chp. thanks now i must do disclaimers and go to the chp. P.S of you have a wa to help me write my story better comment it i dont mind as long as its constructive criticism.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Shit...except for my own ideas and oc's that i put in or might put in in the future or if u guys want me to put in an oc that works to!

Portal trip Chp.2 Training

Last time: "why dont you come with us" Naruto asked to which Hinata answred "I-I have to ask my dad"

"Thats alright i was told she could go" Kaze said Hinata was shocked by this but smiled along with Naruto who gave his trademark smile "alright lets go" Kaze said as he turned and started walking out being followed by the two kids. (A/N now i know thats not exact to what happened but i lost my files and didnt want to sign on as myself to see what i wrote at the end just pointin that out there)

Present time: At Dragon valley (A/N i did say thats what it was called right?) Naruto was jumping around excitedly the thought of him learning how to be a ninja excited him to no end, Hinata was giggling at his antics and Kaze just shook his head wondering how the fuck he could be jumping around after walking for 12 hours he decided he should just give up on wondering and focus on the task at hand "ok in just a little bit we'll be coming up on the training field where i will be training you in Nin,Tai,Ken, and Fuinjutsu since I can't do Genjutsu you'll need to find that out on your ownalong with me as the name implies you will also be trained by dragons they will teach you about something called magic (A/N yes i put in magic now if you've seen Kaze no Stigma you'll know where Kaze's wind power comes from Naruto and Hinata will have Fairy Tail magic i dont know why i want this in there but i do) barely anyone can use it since not many people actually get teachers who can train them so you probably dont know much about but it will be explained in time now since it is dark out and im tired we will start in the morning" Kaze explained at the end of the explanation both Naruto and Hinata looked like they wanted to collapse and fall asleep hearing they were going to bed they smiled to themselves got in their tents and just as soon as they got into there sleeping bags fell asleep with Kaze doing the same. The next day Kaze was the first to awaken as a bird was whistling in a tree just above him thouroughly pissing him off 'ok if that bird doesn't shut the fuck up in the next ten seconds im gunna fuck it up' Kaaze thought to himself and the bird who was oblivious to his thoughts kept n whistleing only to burst into flames once Kaze stepped out of his tent "that'll teach that fucking bird to whistle just above me" he said to himself then looking round noticed no one else was up and sighed 'they need to learn how to wake up earlier' his statement was awarded with Hinata coming up of her tent rubbing her eyes, he then looked to Naruto's tent hoping for a miracle that he would come out after looking at it for a couple seconds it was clear he wasnt waking up so he turned to Hinata "hey do you think you can get Naruto up so we can hurry and start training" the wind user asked a still partly drowsy Hinata she just nodded and went towards Naruto's tent. Once she was inside she went towards the still sleeping and oblivious Naruto and shook him awake "Naruto-kun wake up Kaze wants us up for training" She told him Naruto just groaned and sat up rubbed his eyes and drowsily answered "alright Hinata-chan" then he yawned and stood up while Hinata left and he changed into his clothes and walked out of his tent just as Kaze was approacing. "good your finally up Naruto took you long enough" Kaze said noticing Naruto outside of his tent "ya so we having breakfast or what" Naruto agitatedly asked.

"ya ya keep your pants on" Kaze answered 'ok im pretty sure Naruto doesn't know he has a tailed beast sealed inside him and judging on how the only one near Konoha it must be the kyuubi' the wind user thought "ok first Naruto, Hinata i need to tell you about something and i ask you to not talk until im finished" Kaze started

"Ok... but" Naruto said

"no its a yes or no question will you shut up and listen to what i have to say or not" Kaze exclaimed startling the two kids

"hai" Both kids said at once

"good now then im gunna get right to the point... Naruto the kyuubi no kitsune is sealed within you" Kaze stated atter of factly

"w-what i-im the k-kyuubi" Naruto stuttered out shocked while Hinata contemplated what was said

"No naruto-kun he said it was sealed inside your not the fox you never were it just another entity living inside you, you are the jail and kyuubis the prisoner" Hinata said looking at Naruto who turned to her looking shocked and thought 'wow hinata-chan really sticks up for me' Kaze looking at their interaction thought 'heh just a couple more years and ill know they'll be together' then he burst out laughing causing Naruto and Hinata to look at him like he was crazy noticing the stares he cleared his throat and started talking again "ok as that is the case i will start raining Naruto in how to gain cocntact with the kyuubi s he can start to leatn how to control its power and Hinata ill start you on simple chakra control excercises

"um Kaze we aren't in the academy yet we haven't learnt about chakra our how to access it" Naruto said

"Ah so an explanation is required well to put it simply Chakra is the energy which we use to power our jutsu now chakra is the combination of physical and spiritual energy now later on you'll be able to transform your chakra into another element but thats for another time. Anyway if you run out of chakra you get whats called Chakra exhaustion now that can be very dangerous or yourself if it happens to you so you pay attention to your chakra levels you'll know when you start losing chakra and if you get too low then hopefully if your in a battle win quickly before you get to a critical low so I can't stress this enough when i say pay attention to your chakra levels" Kaze explained both kids nodded "now Naruto you'll come with me were gunna work on talking to the kyuubi and Hinata im sorry but you need to go with my clone because if something happens that i need to be there for since a clone wouldnt be able to stop him" Hinata just nodded happy someone was willing to train her so she waited for kaze to make a clone and followed it to where they would train while naruto followed the original to a spot away from their camp grounds "ok naruto i want you to sit in a lotus position and meditate while you meditate you will end up entering your mindscape now i dont know what it will look like but once in there i need you to look for anything that has a paper seal on it once there try to talk with the kyuubi" Kaze explained as Naruto soundlessly went into position closed his eyes and started breathing his breathing ended up slowing showing he is meditating deeply 'he's close to entering his mindscape now just a bit more' Kaze thought. Oh how wrong he was it took at least two hours for Naruto to enter his mindscape and in that amount of time Hinata learned one of the chakra control excercises that she was tasked with and that was leaf sticking basically you take a leaf and stick it to you keeping it there by using her chakra as the only thing to hold it. Now in Naruto's mindscape Naruto opened his eyes to see himself in a sewer looking area "so this is my mindscape man it looks like...SHIT! what the fuck man i was hoping for something better at least oh well lets look for the kyuubi" Naruto said to himself

"im over here just follow my voice" a rumbling voice echoed a cross the halls of the sewer.

"ummm alright" Naruto said as he started alking following the voice that was continually beckoning him to come closer. After walking for awhile he came across a large gate with a tag with the word seal on it. "hey the voice stopped" Naruto said aloud to himself

"I stopped talking because you are where i want you" the voice answered Naruto noticed the voice was coming from inside the cage his blue eyes pierced the darkness there only to see a red haired girl sitting in a chair in the middle of the cell.

"w-who are you?" Naruto asked fearfully the girl paused before replying "I am...the Kyuubi no Kitsune" The being now known as the Kyuubi answered.

There finally finished sorry it took so long now what will happen next how will Naruto's confrontation with the kyuubi go we'll see next chapter please comment on how i can improve on my writing style i read a lot of fanfics but i cant tke the writing styles of others and incorporate them into my own so its probably not that good a story until next time my readers MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	3. Chapter 3

Portal trip chp.3

Yo guys chp.3 is coming thanks to all you guys who sent me tips on how to fix my writing somewhat i sent replies to you all im suprised by the amount of hits i got im at at least 200 or something shocker for me since i never thought id make it past 75 haha well anyway last chapter was kinda short you'll all hopefully be suprised at how this next chp. will be cause i think i did something way out of left field that hopefully no one ever thought of but well i probably am not im hoping but i probably didnt now i need to stop rambling so you guys can get don't get bored now onto the next chp. -

"I am the kyuubi no kitsune" The girl now known as the kyuubi stated.

"wow i thought the kyuubi would have been this giant kitsune thing but your just a girl" Naruto contemplated

"I'm not just a girl! I happen to be your mother Kushina...sort of" The fox said

"M-my mother h-how im not a demon or even half-demon" Naruto stammered shocked at this new revelation

"well do you want the long version of how i came to be the kyuubi or the short version" Kushina asked

"lets go with the short since i can't sit through to long of a story" Naruto answered nodding at his self evaluation

"ok in short while i was giving birth to you a masked man came and tried to rip the original kyuubi out of me since i was its jinchuriki your father tried everything to keep it in me but with but the forces straining against eachother the kyuubi and i ended up fusing together just as i finished giving birth to you i was then summoned right in front of Konoha and was forced to attack the village until your father Minato Namikaze sealed me into you making you the next Jinchuriki" Kushina told him

"that wasn't exactly short" Naruto complained it took everyo ounce of willpower to not divert attention away from his mother

"Hey the long version could have taken at least 2 maybe 3 hours this took 6 or 7 minutes so shut up dattebane!" His mother yelled Naruto just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and sweat dropped 'now I know where i get the dattebayo from' Naruto concluded in his mind

"You do know I can hear everything you think right" Kushina giggled

"HOW!" Naruto exclaimed

"were in your mind duh that's how" Kushina sweatdropped

"Ya that makes sense" Naruto agreed he then looked serious "is there any way for me to at least change what this place looks like or at least give you more freedom here"

"You have to change the look yourself by thinking of what you want it to look like second the only way to do give me more freedom is if we strike a deal well that should be easy since I dont hate you like most biju's hate there hosts" Kushina answered

"well lets try to give you more freedom first" Naruto said "all i want is access to your chakra i guess and some advice from time to time seeing as your my mom you'd probably give the advice anyway im just putting it as part of the deal also in the future please don't butt in on private matters unless i ask please like my future love life and stuff" Naruto stated

"ill give you more than that i want you to take my scythe as well i never used it much as i couldnt figure out how to use it properly but i figured you might" Kushina said

"ok will you tell me where i can find it?" Naruto asked

"talk to Sarutobi-jiji when you get back he knows where it is" Kushina answered

"ok now we got the deal done what do i do now" Naruto said

"we need your father for this one he should b around here somewhere as he sealed a blood clone of himself in here as well" Kushina started only to be cut off by a man with blond hair wearing a konoha jounin outfit. (A/N can't remember how to describe this)

"no need as I am already here" Naruto's father interuppted

"Minato-kun you always show up and cut off my sentences" Kushina pouted

"Ok can we skip the lovey dovey stuff and figure out a way to give you more freedom"Naruto embarassy said

"sure sure i got it i got it" Minato said as he touched the seal and it transformed into a deep emerald green bracelet with Kushina's name embeded into it and a miniature seal in the inside of it once the bracelet was secure on Kushina's hand the cage disappeared into oblivion with the cage gone Kushina ran and hugged her son and Minato at the same time turning into a suprise family hug for Naruto and Minato

"I've got a question...Otou-san but what do I call Kaze now?" Naruto asked

"Same thing you just called me" Minato cheerfully said "Just because you know who i am and the fact that im in your head doesn't mean a thing just think of it like you have two dads now instead of one now i'll admit it's going to take a bit seeing my son call another dad but i want you to he officially adopted you and so technically he is your dad ok don't treat him differently"

"and you can call me okaa-san!" Kushina exclaimed happily

"I was gunna call you that anyway" Naruto deadpanned

"didn't you want to change the look of your mindscape" Kushina said

"ya im working on that" Naruto said as he closed his eyes and pictured what he wanted his mindscape to look like after a couple seconds the sewer image shattered like glass leaving them in an endless void of black then as quickly as that was the darkness shattered revealing a large two story house with a huge forest behind it the house was painted a deep maroon color. "there now it looks better" his parents just nodded

"good job now you need to leave your mindscape you've been here awhile also I sense that the Hinata is back at your camp worrying about something" Minato proudly stated as Naruto was sucked out of his mindscape.

"hopefully he realises the Hinata loves him or they may never get together seeing as she's probably too shy to tell him herself" Kushina stated Minato could only nod at how right she was

And thats a rap sorry this chapter was short hopefully i make the next one longer this one was just the conversation between naruto and kyuubi as thats all i wanted to get done for this chp. also thanks again for the reviews guys keep em coming.


	4. Chapter 4

(On the outside of Naruto's mindscape)

"I-is Naruto-kun a-alright?" Hinata asked.

"Seems like it everything seems normal." Kaze observed.

"T-thats g-good." Hinata happily sighed as she went back to camp to prepare supper.

"If that girl doesn't tell him by the end of our trip I will" Kaze sighed before he then noticed Naruto's hand twitch slightly just as he smiled and slowly stood up.

"I'm guessing it went well?" Kaze said

"Sure did apparently okaa-san is the Kyuubi." Naruto said not noticing the shocked and worried look on Kaze's face.

"She didn't try to get the seal off herself, did she?" Kaze asked in concern.

"No, she was actually my mom. The Fourth Hokage sealed a blood clone of himself and told me the exact same thing okaa-san did so its true and no. I know that if I rip off the seal I die. Mom told that under any circumstances am I to not touch the seal." Naruto stated, understanding why Kaze is afraid half way through his explanation. Kaze's fear filled look got more relaxed afterwards.

"Well I'm glad we found out what happened to your mother." Kaze stated.

"That is not all." Naruto solemnly said.

"What else did you learn?" Kaze asked, his curiosity peeked.

"My biological father was the Fourth Hokage and is also sealed inside of me." Naruto says to his adopted father.

"Oh I see..." Kaze said seemingly sad.

"That doesn't change anything otou-san. He said I should treat you the same way I have." Naruto said, grinning Kaze smiled as well.

"Now we better head back as Hinata is making supper. She was very worried about you." Kaze said as he started walking back to camp Naruto stayed there still.

'Sh-She was worried about me. Why?' Naruto wondered. He would never understand why till much later.

(Back at camp)

"Is Naruto okay? Where is he? What happened?" Hinata fired off these questions one right after the other her stutter completely forgotten.

"He's fine. I think he was thinking about something he'll be here soon. So just calm down, please." Kaze said trying to ease Hinata's tension which was unneeded since Hinata saw him and calmed down.

"Hey guys." Naruto said somewhat distracted.

"H-hi N-Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered once again.

'I get it when someone asks her about Naruto or when Naruto himself is around her. she stutters but if shes worried about him or someone talks down to him or about him she wont stutter but get very vicious' Kaze thought to himself. 'I may have found a way to get rid of that annoying stutter.' (A/N sorry but that stutter annoys me and Kaze dislikes it as well sorry for those who like it but I am going to get rid of it soon. DO NOT QUESTION ME!)

"W-where were you?" Hinata asked.

"Thinking about what the Kyuubi told me and how she-" Naruto started but was cut off.

"Sh-she? Y-you were thinking about her?" Hinata stammered Naruto knew something was up and hurried to finish "how she's my mom."

"Y-Your mom is the Kyuubi?" Hinata questioned with disbelief and shock written all over her face.

"Yeah, its a long story. I will tell you about it later." Naruto said as Hinata finished cooking and handed some to both Naruto and Kaze than got herself some. Kaze finished first and started talking.

"Now first things first, Naruto. I am going to teach you a jutsu that more than likely you'll be able to use to the fullest." Kaze said Naruto quickly downed his food.

"What is it?" Naruto exclaimed extremely excited and bouncing lightly on his feet as he got up. Kaze just chuckled at this.

"Its called the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Now normally I wouldn't teach this to you now but seeing as how you have higher than normal chakra reserves not to mention your mother's reserves as well, I am sure you can handle it. Just no more than 40 at a time since this actually doesn't need much chakra control. Just a load of power so it'll be easy for you." Kaze explained as he put his index and middle fingers from both hands and put them into a cross and a second Kaze poofed into existence. "Now all you need to do is do the exact same seal I just did and mold chakra not too much though. Just a bit due to those huge reserves." Kaze continued.

"Alright! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto said as he made the exact same seal Kaze did and focused some chakra not a couple seconds later did 10 Naruto's appear next to and behind Naruto "Yatta! I did it!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Yes, now focus more chakra to get more clones. Try to make at least 30 more of them." Kaze said. So Naruto did the same thing as before and made 35 more clones. "Alright, a bit too much now five of you dispel!" Kaze yelled out to the crowd of Naruto's five of which did dispel. "There now I need three of you to come here." Kaze's shadow clone said as three of Naruto's shadow clones that were standing next to the original walked up. "Good. Now you three will watch over the three groups of twelve that these guys will split up into. The one that is left will come with me." The Narutos nodded and went into groups. The one left went to Kaze.

"Now you will stay with me and issue the orders I give you to the three group leaders. The group leaders will then tell the others. Is that understood?" Kaze asked only to be met up with a chorus of "Hai!" from the clones.

"Um what am I supposed to do, otou-san?" The real naruto asked.

"You are to go keep Hinata company" Kaze said. 'hopefully this gets rid of her stutter around him and helps him be closer to her.' he thought.

"Okay!" Naruto said happily as he walked off to joining Hinata at the camp once he was out of sight, Kaze looked at the three groups.

"We're gonna work on chakra control. Group one, start leaf sticking. You put a leaf on your forehead and have it 'stick' there using your chakra.

Group two, you will do tree climbing since there are a ton of trees around. Pretty much the same thing as leaf sticking. Only its your feet that are sticking to the tree in order to climb up it and it takes more control to do. Too little and you'll fall off. Too much and you'll fly off.

Finally, Group three, you will do water walking. It is like tree walking but you need to send out a constant amount of chakra or you'll end up getting wet." Kaze said to the three groups as they just nodded and went to do their jobs.

'Now i'll just stay here and hopefully those two will be closer to each other' Kaze thought to himself, satisfied.

(Back with Hinata)

"N-Naruto-kun! I-I thought y-you were learning a jutsu." HInata stuttered out.

"I did but it wasn't difficult to learn since I have such a huge chakra reserve due to my okaa-san" Naruto said to her.

"O-oh, s-shouldn't you be training s-still?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Well Otou-san said to come here and then he told my clones what to do. I'm a little confused myself." Naruto answered the Hyuuga heiress.

"O-oh okay." Hinata said. 'why do I have to stutter around him so much?' she mentally wondered.

"Hey Hinata. I've been meaning to ask. Why do you stutter so much?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I-I don't k-know." Hinata lied in a shy tone. 'WHY CAN'T I TELL HIM!' Hinata yelled in her mind. Thankfully for her, Naruto didn't notice the lie and took the answer.

"I guess it could've been something you were born with." Naruto said, merely guessing.

"I-I g-guess. Hey N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata said.

"Yeah Hinata?" Naruto answered.

"W-will you tell m-me what y-your l-life was l-like up till n-now?" Hinata asked, wanting to know about the blonde she had a crush on.

"I-I guess so. It's not a good story though. Are you sure you want to hear it?" Naruto asked his question was unneeded as she just nodded "Alright. Well what is there to say? As a kid in the orphanage, I was constantly beat up, rarely fed, and just ignored when I left that god awful place. It was the same then but worse. I was stabbed countless times. Someone tried to cut my head off. Somebody else wanted to get rid of my hands so I couldn't be a ninja or hurt anyone. The only ones to even acknowledge me were the Hokage and the people at the Ichiraku ramen shop. I was constantly overcharged when I went to get food. That is why I always ate ramen. It wasn't cause I was addicted to the stuff. It was that it was all I could afford really." Naruto quickly told his story to Hinata who was disturbed at the story and had started crying at how bad Naruto's life was so far.

"I-I'm sorry, N-Naruto. I d-didn't know y-you had i-it so b-bad. I c-could've helped y-you m-more and-and." Hinata said between sobs but Naruto cut her off beofre she can finish. "Hey its alright if things didn't go the way they did then I would have never have met Kaze and we wouldn't be out here getting stronger. I'll prove to the villagers that I won't hurt them." Inside Naruto's head, Kushina was leaning onto Minato crying "I c-can't believe they did that t-to him" Kushina said between her cries. She was crying so hard Minato could barely understand her.

"It'll be alright. He will get stronger under Kaze, yours, and my training. He will be strong enough to protect himself and his friends." Minato said. He was right cause for the next month and a half Kaze taught Naruto and Hinata chakra control exercises and helped raise their chakra levels.

"Now Naruto, Hinata, I think you both have enough chakra control and more importantly enough chakra to use what I am going to teach you next." Kaze said as he dragged out a large scroll from his tent. "Now this is the Dragon Summoning Scroll. What you need to do is sign your name in blood and place your finger prints of one hand underneath. It will imprint your chakra so the dragons know who is summoning them." Kaze said as he rolled the scroll out till he found a blanks spot just in front of his name. The two kids took the initiative and signed their names next to each other and finally put there fingerprints down. "Now the hand-signs for this are dog, rat, serpent, hare, horse, and dragon before going through these hand-signs. You need to sacrifice a little blood to do this. Do not forget this." Kaze explained as he demonstrated the move "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" he yelled as he finished the hand-signs and slammed his hand on the ground summoning a black and red dragon that was roughly the size of a bus.

"What have you summoned me for Kaze?" The dragons gruff voice bellowed in question

"I was demonstrating the summoning technique for two new summoners, Ryuga." Kaze said.

"Oh well, I guess I'll watch them. Its fun watching first timers." Ryuga stated as he laid down. Naruto was the first to try it and only managed to summon a dragon the size of a kunai. Hinata on the other hand managed summoned one at least the same size as her. Needless to say all three of them were amazed at what they were able to do.

"Good job, Hinata-chan." Naruto praised as he jumped in the air. Kaze and Ryuga were speechless, not expecting she'd get a dragon that big on her first try. Hinata noticed Kaze's had a shocked look on his face and Ryuga's jaw was on the ground. Hinata giggled slightly from their animated expressions.

"Well good job, Hinata-chan." Kaze said as he was the first to recover between him and Ryuga. Ryuga just nodded which was a bit difficult since his jaw was still on the ground. Hinata blushed at all the praise. "Now then Hinata after that how are your chakra levels?" Kaze asked, wondering if the summoning technique had taken too much from her.

"A little low. I need some rest and then I will try again." Hinata said, a bit reluctantly as she wanted to get the technique down quickly and continue growing stronger for herself and to help Naruto. She knew, however, that if she lied to Kaze, she'd be in trouble. Kaze detected this and told her "Alright rest for an hour and if I think your chakra levels up are back up then, you can try again." Hinata smiled and nodded as she sat against the base of a tree that was close to where Naruto was so she could watch him. (A/N if you think I'm favoring one or the other Hinata has less reserves than Naruto and summoning takes a lot of chakra)

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Naruto yelled again as he gave summoning another shot. He got a dragon that was slightly bigger about the size of a puppy. Kaze sweatdrops and Ryuga laughs, causing Naruto to get angry and start yelling.

"Man you are terrible at this." Ryugan chuckled in amusement.

"I'll get it this time!" Naruto yelled with determination.

"Yeah right." Ryugan teased, not thinking the blond could do it.

'I'll show him. Ready, okaa-san?.' Naruto spoke mentally to his sealed mother.

'Let's do this, sochi!' Kushina said as her chakra surged through Naruto who was then surrounded in a red haze.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Naruto yelled out once again as he performed the summoning once more, summoning a pitch black dragon the size of Konohagakure itself. "There, I did it." Naruto said as Ryuga just nodded and Kaze smiled.

"Who has summoned me?" The black dragon asked in a deep booming voice.

"I did." Naruto said cheerfully, proud of himself.

"Well congrats on summoning one of the boss dragons." The huge dragon said.

"Thank you Dragon-sama. Um, may I ask what your name is?" Naruto politely asked. The dragon nodded and gave a grin or what looked like a grin, Naruto couldn't tell as the dragon's teeth were sharp as hell and intimidating.

"You may, my name is Kurai." The dragon answered to the young summoner.

"Cool name." Naruto said, smiling.

"Thank you, I think so too." The dragon answered. "Now I better get going. See you later, Naruto." The dragon disappeared in a huge poof of smoke.

"Wait a minute. How did he know my name?" Naruto pondered.

"The scroll has your name and prints. I thought I explained this already, I'm not explaining this again" Kaze said in annoyance.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

This is how it went for the next 5 years. Kaze would train Naruto and Hinata everyday in Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu while Naruto got Fuinjutsu training from Minato and learned how to use his mother's chakra at will. During the five years, Hinata managed to summon a sky blue dragon named Tempesuto. During this time Naruto learned the Rasengan and several other jutsus along with the Hyuuga heiress. Now that their training was done, they were to receive their immortality.

"Now we must go to the dragon realm. There you will stand in front of the Dragon elders who will deem if you are or not worthy of this gift. I have no doubts they'll like you guys so it should be fine." Kaze said Naruto and Hinata nodded and stood next to Kaze as he summoned Ryuga once again who nodded and all four of them disappeared in a four puffs of smoke onto a platform in front of a circle of dragons.

"These are the ones we are supposed to judge?" One dragon asked in a half question, statement kind of tone.

"Lets get on with it." Another stated as if he had somewhere he needed to be.

"Both of you. What would you use this gift for?" A third dragon asked. Naruto answered first.

"I want to make everyone happy be it in the future or now." He said.

"I want to use this to help Naruto-kun acheive his goals" Hinata answered right after. The dragon seemed to ponder this and all of them nodded.

"We agree this is a good use and we will grant you the immortality of a dragon. The girl shall be first." The First dragon said as Hinata walked forward the dragon's tail shot out and touched her forehead as a massive blue beam of light flew up from where she stood. After this happened, the Hyuuga heiress appeared to be around 16.

"What happened to me?" Hinata asked, surprised at the change that her age brought with it.

"Well, what happens is that when we grant people the immortality. Depending on your maturity level, it will determine your age when this happens. Kaze looks 7 because when we gave him the immortality, he got scared and back off so he will age but stop when his body reaches the maturity age it should've been. Though it won't happen for awhile since his aging process is slow. Also if you've noticed you got new clothes. These clothes were granted by the dragons so if it gets ripped or anything it will repair itself." He stated as Hinata nodded and went back by Naruto and Kaze. (A/N if you want to know what she looks like she looks exactly as she does in Shippuden) "Now bring the Blonde one up." Naruto walked up.

"I'm ready." He said as he stood in front of the elder who just laughed and put his tail on him as well but instead of another column of blue Naruto was surrounded by a dome of red. Kaze noticed this and said something.

"This amount of chakra shouldn't be concentrated at one point its too dangerous" Kaze was right cause just as the chakra surrounding Naruto exploded outward a massive black hole apeared sucking the now unconcious Naruto, Hinata, and Kaze into it the dragons were too heavy too move and were fine. Once those three were sucked inside the hole, it closed up.

Ha ha sorry for the small delay I got writers block so I guess i did Jinx myself well its finished now and also partially my delay was on my playing/reading the virtual novel katawa shoujo its pretty good I like dialogue is pretty funny and stuff read it out loud and try to voice is better makes it funnier anyway I'm off track hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter hopefully I get more reviews and more hits that's the only reason I continue writing haha no its not but its a serious confidence booster haha...I have no confidence...-sniff-...


	5. Chapter 5

Portal trip chp.5

Ok last chapter was considerably longer than my other ones hope that satifies those that wanted longer chapters dont expect that everytime though cause I ore than likely wont do it.

Last time, Kaze, Hinata, and an unconcious Naruto were sucked into a black hole what will happen now.

Once the black hole closed up the three of them were falling through a dark abyss for what seemed like hours when they saw some light shining through. Kaze, and Hinata who was holding onto Naruto pushed themselves towards by swimming sort of through the darkness it worked and they were spit out of the black hole only to get blinded by the sun.

"WHY ARE WE IN THE AIR!" Kaze yelled as he looked down and noticed that they were falling face first into the gravel. But instead of hitting the ground they hit a tree slowing there fall so its a bit more bearable. When they got back up they noticed they weren't where they were before.

"Okay to state the obvious we need to find shelter and where the hell we are" Kaze said as he looked around to notice they were in front of a large wooden gate but more importantly on the front of the gate was a poster/notice saying: "Welcome to house of Izumo rooms available for rent."

"Well Kaze, we have our answer." Hinata stated smiling at Kaze's dumbstruck expression.

"Well this is the first time I've been this lucky." Kaze said, Hinata just looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Kaze, we both know that more than likely it was Naruto's crazy ass luck that this happened. I know your luck on the times you gave us a break from training and we played poker instead so we could chat. We also know the only person whose luck could break Naruto's is the devil's or his mother's." Hinata stated matter of factly, Kaze looked downhearted.

"You couldn't just let me have this one, could you?" He asked with fake tears falling. Naruto somehow while still unconscious mumbled "Dumbass." Hinata just looked at him, silently agreeing causing Kaze fake tears to turn into a river.

"Could we just see if they will let us rent a room?" Hinata said, this statement caused Kaze to return to the problem at hand and focus.

"Hai, lets go" He then remembered a crucial detail. "Ummm your gonna need to ask for it. I don't think people are gonna listen to a kid asking for room nor do I think that they would believe me if I said i was actually over 20 years old." Hinata nodded at this.

"Well I'll talk then then we can let Naruto lay down and recover." Hinata said. Kaze nodded at the obvious idea and sighed 'I can tell this is going to be a long day' he thought.

(Inside the Izumo house)

Asama Miya, a woman that looks to be in her mid twenties, she has waist length puprle hair and brown eyes, she wore the traditional attire of a miko that consist of a purple hakama and white haori, heard knocking on her door. "I wonder who that would be?" he Hanya of the North asked herself before she opened the door and saw Kaze, Hinata, and the unconcious Naruto standing there.

"Umm hello, we saw the poster on your gate saying you had rooms for rent. We were wondering if we could rent a couple." Hinata said.

"Sure, my husband was never one to turn anyone down so why would I say no and we may want to get help for your friend there." Miya said to them.

"Thank you very much." Hinata said. Miya smiled and started walking, motioning for them to follow her. Once they got to the main room, they saw a table with several people around it.

"Hello, these are our new house guests as of today." Miya said.

"I'm Hinata, this Naruto, and the small one is Kaze." Hinata introduced, pointing to who she was talking about. Once their introductions were done, everyone else introduced themselves. The first to introduce themselves was a girl with brown eyes, and brown hair that is tied back with a red ribbon the hair that isn't tied back was hime styled. She was wearing a white gi decorated with a red string resembling the clothes of a miko with a red thigh length skirt, ankle high brown boots, and thigh high white stockings. Next was a man that looked to be about 19 with messy black hair, grey eyes, wearing a white shirt and blue jeans.

"I'm Musubi." The girl said happily a bubbly smile on her face. The guy just smiled at her introduction and introduced himself, "My name is Minato Sahashi. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Sahashi-san." Hinata said "Um, if its not too much to ask, can you tell me where I can set him down. He gets heavy after awhile." Hinata said to the landlady.

"Oh sure, why don't you set him down over here and you can sit in front of him that way he doesn't freak out when he realizes he's somewhere he doesn't know." Miya said. Hinata thanked her and laid Naruto down then sat herself down near Musubi while Miya went into the kitchen. She then pulled Naruto to her and put his head in her lap. This made Kaze have to sit on the opposite side of her, next to Minato. After awhile of talking, Naruto started to arouse from his sleep. Noticing this, Hinata looked down. With his eyes still closed, Naruto quickly sat up as his lips met with Hinata's causing her to blush.

'Man this feels like the dream I just had.' Naruto thought who slowly opened his eyes to see himself kissing Hinata and her blushing face and he did the only thing he could do back off get off her lap and start apologizing rapidly, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Naruto kept repeating till Hinata stopped him.

"I-its alright, Naruto-kun." Hinata partially stuttered.

"But shouldn't you be-" Naruto never got to finish as she kissed him mid sentence.

"Does that answer your question?" Hinata asked, her stutter gone. "I've loved you for a long time, Naruto." the Hyuuga heiress said to the blond jinchuriki.

"Well that's good to hear because I love you too, Hinata-chan." Naruto said to her. He then noticed that they were in the company of others. "Um hello, I'm Naruto Kanshisa" Naruto said till Kaze interrupted him.

"Wrong, your name is Naruto Namikaze" Kaze said. 'I may have adopted you but your should keep your actual last name' thought the man-turned-child. He saw Naruto was going to agree but gave him a look that said he would tell him later.

"I'm Minato Sahashi and this is Musubi." Minato introduced again.

"Its nice to meet you." Naruto said, as he got out of Hinata's lap and sat next to her. Hinata, once Naruto was sitting beside her, leaned against her. After that, Miya came out of the kitchen with a bunch of food. Once it was set on the table, everyone dug in till there was no food left. That was when Musubi decided to ask a question that was on her mind.

"Hey Naruto why do you wear fox ears?" Musubi asked with innocent curiosity.

"I'm not wearing fox...ears..." Naruto said as he patted his ears to find them fuzzy and so he created a clone and it saw a tail as well it then dispelled. "I have a tail!" Naruto exclaimed shocked. The appearance of the clone also surprised Minato, Musubi, and Miya since they were not from the same dimension as the blond ninja.

"It would seem that when you got the immortality, your mom's chakra fused with yours effectively turning you into a hanyou or half demon. Your mom's soul should still be there so you'll still be able to talk to her." Kaze reasoned, Naruto accepted the explanation and calmed down a bit, partially due to the fact that Hinata was now sitting behind him rubbing his ears.

"They're so soft." Hinata said

"May I feel?" Musubi asked innocently. Hinata was about to refuse but told her she could. So Musubi rubbed one of them before going back to Minato.

"They are very soft and furry." She giggled.

"Yes, they are." Hinata said as she went back to his ears.

"Hinata, can we go to our room I'm going to fall asleep if you continue doing that and I'd rather be in bed if that happens." Naruto asked/told her. She nodded and relinquished her hold while Miya got up and showed them to there room. Once in there, Naruto was on his futon laying on his back so Hinata could grab his ears again.

"So I should do this more often then?" Hinata asked since she was going to do it anyway. Naruto just nodded and his eyes closed, letting sleep take him. A couple minutes later, Hinata fell asleep next to him. Kaze just went to his room and went to bed waiting for tomorrow.

HAHA on a role another chapter done its brilliant anyway thanks for reviews guys love them i expect more...please T.T I didn't get much last time


	6. Chapter 6

Hey readers sorry for the delayed update but i haven't been in the mood to write but now that i got an idea for another story i want to get this done the story i want to do is rosario+vampire and Naruto crossover now I know most people are probably wondering after reading this why only crossovers. fun. run out of ideas. so with these in mind i really want to do this story but i dont know if i should make it seperate or not and just so you know the start is gunna be different but again portals. PORTALS FOR THE WIN! also all my stories will have Naruhina just so you know and since Its my favorite pairing heheh

Naruto woke up the next morning with Hinata at his side due to his drowsy state, it took him a bit to realise that Hinata was laying next to him. Once that registered, he remembered the events of the last day and kissed Hinata's cheek then got ready for the day noticing the only other person that was up was Kaze.

"Hey Otou-san." Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto. Look, I know you were gonna question me when I said your last name was Namikaze. I want you to carry your real father's last name, I may have adopted you but I dont want you to abandon your father's name. If I had a child I know was adopted, I'd hope they keep my name and I bet your dad feels the same." Kaze explained, Naruto just nodded his head his ears swiveling on his head.

"I think it'll take me awhile to get used to my new senses." Naruto said "Oh and someone is coming down the stairs." he added quickly as Minato made himself known by yawning as he got down the stairs and sat by Naruto.

"Whats up guys?" He asked.

"Not much" Naruto and Kaze said together though Naruto was still a bit drowsy and Kaze was more alert.

"Now Naruto, come with me. It's time to start your training." Kaze stated as he got up and walked outside.

"Okay?" Naruto said skeptically as he too got up and walked outside.

"Now Naruto I need you to summon the fire dragon leader" Kaze stated

"Okay." Naruto said as he bit his thumb and went through hand seals. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" he slammed his hand down, a giant poof of smoke later and there was a giant red dragon where the smoke was.

"Hello Naruto-kun. I am Igneel." Igneel said

"Hey sorry for calling you for no reason but Dad told me to." Naruto said.

"I can guess why. He thinks your ready to learn dragon slayer magic." Igneel said

"Now you will learn fire dragon slayer magic as now because of you being half kitsune, you can now use kitsune-bi which is a very powerful fire attack." Kaze said to Naruto.

"Alright then when do we start?" Naruto asked as he faced Igneel

"Alright follow me, this way we dont destroy this house." Igneel said as he transformed himself into a red haired man about 30 and walked away Naruto following him.

(A/N: sorry can't think of how to describe the training this time sorry guys)

After Naruto had left for training, Hinata woke up. Noticing Naruto wasn't there woke her up instantly.

"Naruto?" Hinata called out as she looked around, apparantly Kaze heard her as he called through her door. "Hinata, a fire dragon named Igneel is teaching him magic right now so he's not here."

"Oh, okay." Hinata said slightly sad as she got ready for the day. "What time is it?" Hinata asked

"Its around 9:30." Kaze said

"Okay." Hinata answered as she walked out the door.

"Well, there is food downstairs and Musubi wanted to know if you wanted to help with the grocery shopping later." Kaze said to which Hinata nodded and went downstairs to eat quickly.

"So Musubi you wanted help with grocerie shopping?" HInata stated/asked

"Yep, wanna come?" Musubi cheerily said

"Sure, lets go." Hinata said.

Kaze watched her leave and thought 'I need to find out what magic type she would be best with. I'm thinking equip/requip (A/N have no clue what this was actually called) but I could teach Naruto that as well... Wait! Ice magic would be best for her since she could also compliment Naruto's fire if Naruto came across elements stronger than his and Naruto could help her against other fire techniques.' Kaze thought to himself. 'But as there is no ice dragon I need to teach her and I'm not exactly that well versed in ice magic... Shit, I could ask the dragons if they have any ice users but I don't think they have any.' Then with conviction, he summoned the leader of the dragons just to ask that.

"Kaze, why have you summoned me?" The dragon asked

"I wanted to know if you had any Ice dragons which I know are rare but I have someone who would be very skilled with ice magic that is in need of training." Kaze explained/asked.

"We have one and her name is Fuyu. I believe she can help you." The dragon said as it poofed away. Not two seconds later, he summoned another dragon this one was pure white with sky blue wings and light blue eyes.

"Are you Fuyu?" Kaze asked.

"Hai (Yes), I am. I take it you were the one to summon me?" Fuyu questioned

"Hai, that I am I was wondering if you would be willing to train someone in the use of ice magic?" Kaze asked politely.

"That depends. I will have to see if she is capable of learning it myself so for the next couple days, I will remain here in a human form if anyone asks just say I'm a friend of yours." Fuyu stated icily.

"Okay." Was all Kaze could say at the moment as he couldn't think of anything else at the present moment. Seeing that Kaze wasn't going to say anything else, Fuyu transformed into her human for which was a rather pale looking girl wearing and ice blue dress and Ice blue hair. (Think of Mizore's mom in Rosario+Vampire just a bit younger looking) It was then Hinata returned with Musubi and he evaluation would begin.

Once again sorry about the chapter delay but I had writers block and didnt feel like writing for a bit and im not feeling to well right now haha ill try to get the next chapter up quicker since i'll have more free time now unless im on Xbox playin minecraft anyway as I stated up top I wanted to do a Naruto Rosario crossover Im going to do it regardless but I wanted your guys opinions on it alright see ya next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Portal trip chp.7

Hey guys im sorry for the delay once again but schools starting soon and im running out of ideas with writers block and my ideas for new stories im trying to get on with this one anyway lets get on with the story.

"Oye how come im not in this story!?" a mysterious person said

Me: hey Blade your not in this story cause i didnt want to put you in it and you were in my first story that i scrapped as i had too many ocs and i didnt really like it

BN: well am i going to be put in another one?

Me: not for awhile unless someone else actually wants to use you in their story so for now your gunna have to sit tight and wait for me to get an idea for a story i want to write that involves you

BN: FUCK! fine ill just sit here and watch

Me: Since your watchin. here do the disclaimers.

BN: Fine...the author who happens to share my name (glares at me) doesn't own anything in this story but his oc's you fucking happy now?

As Hinata went through the door to the Izumo household she was greeted by a half-asleep Naruto.

"Hey Hinata welcome back" Naruto yawned his ears were half folded as they couldn't stay upright due to who tired he was same with his tail as it was laying on the ground lazily.

"Thank you how was your training?" Hinata asked as she went into the kitchen to help Musubi set the groceries down.

"Tiring" Naruto answered. Hinata finished putting the groceries away and came out to sit next to Naruto putting his head in her lap she said "well get some sleep." without any protest Naruto nodded and closed his eyes within seconds he was asleep.

Back with Kaze

"Ok Hinata just got back from grocery shopping nows our chance to go in and introduce you to everyone to keep up the guise of you being my friend Fuyu" Kaze said as he started walking inside Fuyu following a bit after.

'I need to see if she has what it takes, she needs a good mind, flexibility, and she needs to stand up for what she wants.' Fuyu thought to herself as she entered the house.

"Hey guys im back i brought my friend Fuyu i hope you dont mind." Kaze said just a bit loud getting a shh from Hinata telling him to quiet down as Naruto was sleeping. "Oh sorry." Kaze said slightly embaressed as he went and sat across from Naruto and Hinata, Fuyu decided to sit on the end so she was closer to Hinata.

"Well Fuyu im Hinata the one sleeping is Naruto" Hinata said

"So are you guys related?" Fuyu asked, Hinata shook her head "No hes my boyfriend and Kaze's adopted son." She corrected.

"Aw i was hoping he was as I wanted to see if he would go out with me those ears of his are so cute!" Fuyu said in a bit of a fangirlish way.

"Well too bad you cant have him or his ears they're mine and mine alone." Hinata clodly replied.

"Alright alright don't need to get upset anyway do you have any hobbies?" Fuyu relented while inside she thought. 'well she knows what she wants thats for sure now is her mind flexible and imaginative'

"Well Kaze told me and Naruto to take a hobby while we were training i like to write and Naruto is good at playing guitar." Hinata answered as she grabbed onto Naruto's ears and started rubbing them.

"Thats cool" The disguised dragon said 'well writing takes a lot of imagination and flexibility as you to need the story to fit your ideas and still keep your plot going' (A/N i think this happens to be true as you could have the start of the story but have different ideas on how to do it so you have to bend the story and make your mind "flexible" to bend your ideas and make them fit together does that make sense?)

"Kaze i have all i need now I have decided to train Hinata in the use of Ice magic" Fuyu announced causing Hinata to blink til she realised she was being evaluated to she if she would be good enough to use ice magic and just smiled as she couldnt think of what to say. "Hinata you will meet with me tomarrow morning at 8." Fuyu said as she disappeared in a puff of smoke (A/N sorry if that seemed rushed right there but it needed to be done)

"Well you heard he Hinata you'll be learning ice magic" Kaze said "now there are two reasons as to why i picked ice magic 1) was to better your skills and 2) was so your magic can back up Naruto's and vice versa. But remember the training will be difficult and you'll be pushed harder than ever." Kaze explained.

"Yes but if its to better myself and help Naruto i will do whatever i can." Hinata quickly replied as she got up softly laying Naruto's head down where she was sitting. "Now im gunna go and make supper with Musubi don't wake up Naruto til its done alright?" Hinata half asked half stated as she went to the kitchen to see Musubi already starting to cook.

"Ah Musubi why did you start without me!?" Hinata asked pouting smiling slightly.

"Well I saw you were having an important conversation and i didnt want to disturb you not too mention i just wanted to cook." Musubi said seriously not noticing Hinata was kidding.

"Its alright i was only kidding" Hinata said smiling as she walked over and started to help Musubi.

~With Naruto~

"Didn't you say that it would take a few days for you to analize Hinata and make sure she was worthy for training?" Kaze asked

"Well I did, but than i remembered that i had other things to attend to today so i had to do a quick analysis and i say she is worthy." Fuyu answered

"Ok but what i dont understand is why you asked those questions instead of just watching the way she behaved around others, that gives more away than a Q & A session." Kaze stated

"Thats easy it was more fun this way" Fuyu answered smiling. "Not too mention i have other things i have to do still"

"I see but it still makes no sense to me" Kaze grumbled his arms folded on top of the other.

"Ok so let me get this straight you" Naruto said pointing towards Fuyu. "Were here to analze hinata and she if she was worthy of learning ice style magic" He stated getting a nod from Fuyu. "Ok now when do you begin training Hinata?" He asked getting a smirk from The ice dragon.

"We start tomarrow morning" She said smiling sadistically. Naruto gulped fearing for Hinata's safety.

"Alright everyone food's done!" Musubi called befoe bringing everyone a plate while Hinata dished out food. Though Naruto's mind was elsewhere he barely payed attention during dinner only answering with a simple yes or no when talked to. 'Tomarrow she starts training and if it was hell for me it might be worse for her' he thought before heading up to bedfor he day.

"Yep thats it for this chapter sorry its taken me forever to write i know i pissed off a lot of people an d don't worry Naruto and a vampire will be updated here soon"


	8. Chapter 8

This is only an authors note and an apology. I plan to continue my stories at some point in time and im hoping to do so soon but with how my work schedule is i have no time to continue thinking of ideas for my stories and looking back at them i feel mortified by how bad the writing is and i plan to redo the stories maybe change oc's or just get rid of the ones i have in the stories now this is really short for an author note but it gets my point across im sorry for such late updates and i promise i will continue the stories but im gunna remake that chapters first


End file.
